


The Cedar Chest

by DefenderOfRoses (MelUnGarded)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Angst, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Hanukkah, Holidays, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelUnGarded/pseuds/DefenderOfRoses
Summary: Written for the Schitt's Creek Holiday Festive Fic Swap 2020!Prompt: Christmas with the Brewers.  Does Patrick make it home for the holidays before MTP?  Is this David’s first holiday meeting all the cousins? Open to any range of angst-fluff with a holiday traditions twist.
Relationships: Clint Brewer/Marcy Brewer, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83
Collections: Schitt's Creek Holiday Festive Fic Swap 2020





	1. Plans Interrupted

“David? How are things going?”

Patrick had been working at the Apothecary all day. He and David both had their own personal days each week, which they would then use for errands, cleaning, or just taking a day off. Today was David’s, and he had planned to spend the day decorating the house for the holidays. Patrick was concerned, however, because he had come home to a partially lit, one-of-a-kind, Ray’s Special tree, boxes of decorations, and candles laying on the table with no menorah. 

“David? Baby? Everything okay?” Patrick walked through the house, spotting David’s Holiday Mood Board abandoned on the dining room table, and additional boxes of newly-purchased decor left throughout the house. Walking slowly up the stairs, Patrick peeked into rooms on the way back to their suite, where he finally found David.

“David? What’s going on?”

“Mmmph.”

“David. I can’t hear you when you are going full blanket cocoon. Do you want to come on out and tell me what’s going on?”

The high thread count Egyptian cotton duvet began thrashing about, with David’s nose eventually appearing with a brief “No,” before disappearing again.

Patrick began feeling concerned. David had been so excited about decorating for the holidays, talking about how he wanted to make everything beautiful for their guests. Moira and Johnny were supposed to arrive that weekend, Alexis the Monday before Christmas, and Stevie coming in on Christmas Eve Eve. With the first arrival only days away, David had been frantic to get everything done on time.

“David. Love. Please come out. Tell me what is going on. I’m worried about you.”

There was a great sigh from the direction of the disappeared nose, and then a gorgeous dark head emerged slowly. David, finally partially out from inside the nest of blankets, sat looking down at his hands as they nervously fiddled with his rings.

“No one’s coming.”

Patrick looked up, startled. “Wait. What do you mean?”

David exploded into movement, hands waving through the air. “What do you mean what do I mean? I mean exactly what I said. No one is coming. Everyone had something better to do, and obviously didn’t care to make me a priority. I mean, us a priority. Our first Christmas hosting in our home, and none of them can be bothered to come.” 

“Hold on. Back up. Tell me what happened from the beginning.”

David sighed. “God, fine. You woke up super early.”

“After that.”

“Fine. Then I woke up when my alarm….”

“David, later than that.”

“Oh my god. Okay fine. I was putting the lights on the tree, and mom and dad called. Apparently there is some emergency with the production schedule of Sunrise Bay, and mom can’t get away so they are both staying there. Which, like, fine. Stevie and Alexis would be fine and potentially less stressful. But then dad said that Stevie has to go to, like, Puerto Morelas for a potential international motel purchase. So apparently I’m not even good enough for her to tell me to my face.”

Patrick sighed. This was going to be rough. “Okay, but Alexis is still coming, right? I mean, this could be great - you two could have some good bonding time!”

David rolled his eyes, and gave another epic sigh. “Apparently not. I called her after I got done talking to dad, and apparently she’s stuck on set in like Bora Bora or something like that. So she’s out too.”

Patrick slowly put his hand over David’s, stopping his continued fidgeting, and squeezed lightly. “David, I know this isn’t what you or I expected, or were looking towards, but it’s going to be okay. We knew it was going to be tough with everyone moving away.”

David sighed. “Whatever. I’m fine. I’m just….. I’m tired. I worked hard on the decorations, so I’m going to take a nap. Yeah. A nap.” With that, David laid back down, pulled the duvet back over his head, and curled up into a protective ball. Patrick sighed and smoothed his hand gently down David’s back.

“Okay, David. That’s alright. Why don’t I go find something to order in for dinner, alright?” As Patrick stood and walked quietly towards the door, he heard a muffled voice coming from under the blankets.

“Veggie Pad Thai please. And vietmese spring rolls. Oh, and some edamame, lightly salted, and crab rangoons. And tell them not to forget the fortune cookies this time. Or the chop sticks.”

“Alright David. You rest for a bit.”

* * *

“Patrick, you know that if I had any control over my weekly timetable, I would work as hard as I could to be there. It just was not a likelihood at this time. I am as beset with discomposure as you and David that we cannot present ourselves at your festive soiree!”

“Moira, I understand. But, you are an Executive Producer? I mean, if anyone has control over a schedule wouldn’t it be you?”

“Pat-trick! Of course I am heartbroken that we cannot attend! But alas, I am no longer able to think solely of myself. I must think of others, and their work too!”

Patrick took a deep breath. Trying to have a productive conversation with Moira was taxing, at best. At worst it resulted in the need for alcohol or xanax. Or both. “Alright, Moira. I understand. I just. David was really looking forward to hosting everyone. He’s been planning the decorating scheme for months.”

Suddenly, Moira’s accent disappeared. “Oh, Patrick. I really am sorry. I know how much David has been planning for our visit. It’s just quite frankly out of my control.”

Patrick was stunned - very rarely was Moira so sincere in her conversations with anyone but Johnny. “It’s alright. I know you understand. I was only trying to find out if there was any way you could rearrange things. It’s going to be hard with only the two of us for this first holiday season.”

“Oh Patrick. We will call, and video chat, of course. I wish I could do more.”

“It’s no problem, Moira. I’ll figure something out. I’ll have David give you a call later this week, when he’s had some time, to make plans.”

“Aright, dear button. Please let him know I’ll be awaiting his communication with bated breath.”

After hanging up, Patrick stood in the kitchen, gazing through the dining room to the partially assembled tree. There was nothing more troublesome to him than David being upset.  _ Hah. Troublesome. Now I’m starting to sound like Moira.  _ David passed himself off as disaffected on as many things as possible, but the reality was that David was quite empathic, feeling everything deeply. That hard, funky exterior was David protecting himself from an avalanche of feelings. 

Patrick called for delivery (and called back to remind them about the fortune cookies), then sat down at the table to wait for the delivery. Patrick stared at his phone, then dialed the number where he knew he would find some suggestions of help for David.

“Mom. Hey. It’s me.”

“Oh, Patrick! How are you and David doing? He must be so excited to decorate for your guests!”

“Yeah. About that. Mom, I don’t know what to do.”

“What is going on? Is everyone alright?”

“Yes, yes. Sorry. Everyone is fine. I mean, David is currently hiding under our covers in some pretty impressive ways, but yeah. We just found out today that no one is going to be able to make it for the holidays.”

Marcy sighed. “Oh, my dear boy. David must be devastated. He and I talked for almost an hour about his decor and party plans.”

Patrick found himself nodding along. “Yes. He is so upset, and it breaks my heart. I just don’t know what to do.”

“Patrick. I am disappointed in you. The answer is easy, my dear boy.”

“I mean, okay? And?”

“You pack yourselves up, and you come here. And you come as soon as you can.”

“Mom. You are brilliant.”


	2. The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick has plans.... Will David figure them out early?

Saturday morning dawned bright and early. Patrick had spent the last few days secretly packing, having decided to make the trip to see his family for the holidays a surprise for David. Granted this was much easier with David barely even aware as he went through the motions of waking up, covering the store, and then returning home to go to bed and repeat the next day. Really, the hardest part for Patrick was making decisions about what clothes to pack for David. He ended up picking the sweaters that were the fluffiest, warmest, and most comforting. With everything in David’s closet already fashionable, Patrick felt safe with his choices. He had spent most of his day off packing their clothes and gifts away into the car trunk, and was ready bright and early with a to-go cup of coffee, cinnamon buns from the motel lobby, and the car full of gas.

“David. Baby. Time to wake up.”

“Mmmph. No.”

“David. I have coffee for you. Come on, wake up and get dressed.”

“No. Don’t want to.”

“David. I’ve got your clothes all ready, and a cinnamon bun from the motel lobby.”

The blankets stilled, and one of David’s impressive eyebrows appeared from under the cloud of down. “I have questions.”

“Are your questions predominately about the cinnamon buns?”

“Yes.”

“Fine. You get as many as you want once you are up, dressed, and in the car.”

“Okay. Well. I’m going to do what you asked, but only because of the cinnamon buns. This has nothing to do with your powers of persuasion.”

By the time David had finished speaking, he was up and looking over Patrick’s clothing choices with a critical eye, and Patrick himself was out the door and moving down the stairs.

“Get a move on David! Cinnamon buns wait for no man!”

“Oh my God!”

* * *

An hour later David settled himself in the passenger seat of the car, (“Patrick. This face takes time. It  _ cannot _ be rushed.”) began eating his first cinnamon bun, and thought to ask where they were going. Patrick grinned that tiny little smirk that drove David nuts, and then winked.

“I’m sorry - was that a  _ wink _ ?” 

Patrick chuckled. “Just sit back and enjoy your breakfast David. Feel free to relax. Read a book. Take a nap. Eat another cinnamon bun. Whatever you need to just let your mind rest for the drive.”

David stared at Patrick with his mouth open in shock. “But. I can’t be expected to do any of those things until I know exactly where we are going!”

Having stopped at a light, Patrick looked over at David. “David, do you trust me?”

“I mean, of course! But…”

“David. I love you. I want you to have a good holiday. Please, just trust me.”

David sighed. “I’m eating three cinnamon buns.”

“Alright, David.”

Pulling into his parent’s driveway, Patrick looked over and smiled when he saw David was dozing while clutching his to-go mug like a teddy bear. Gently rubbing his hand up and down David’s arm, Patrick softly began waking him up. “David. Baby. We’re here. It’s time to wake up.” One of Patrick’s greatest joys was watching David slowly wake up from a nap. It was a study in progressive muscle movement - first David’s lips would pucker, then his nose would wrinkle, then, with a large yawn, his eyebrows would arch in the impressive ways only a Rose’s could. Lastly, his eyes opened and slowly focused right on Patrick’s face, resulting on the peaceful smile that David saved just for Patrick.

Patrick grinned….. “Three…. Two….”

“Oh my God! Marcy! Clint!” David fumbled with his seatbelt, then quickly threw open the door and stumbled out of the car. This right here was one of the other things that Patrick loved most about David - his complete love for Patrick’s family. David had been disappointed that Marcy and Clint couldn’t make it to Schitt’s Creek this year for the holidays, but had understood that they had hosting duties for the entire family. “Patrick! We are at your parent’s house! When did this happen?!”

Patrick chuckled. “Well, see. We spent half the day driving, just now in fact.. Funny thing that we ended up somewhere!”

David rolled his eyes. “Okay, mister smarty pants. Yes. I got it. Now hurry up!!!”

Patrick grinned as David rushed up to the door and knocked loudly, smiling a moment later when Marcy threw open the front door. “Patrick! David! My sweet boys!”

Clint came out right behind Marcy, and they pulled David and Patrick into a group hug. Clint met Patrick’s eyes over the top of David and Marcy’s heads, smiling gently when they both heard Marcy murmuring comforting noises to David as he burrowed into her hug. 

“Welcome home, son. We are so glad you both made it safely.”

A minute later David’s head popped up, and he turned to glare at Patrick. 

“Hold the fuck up - who packed for me?!”


	3. The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David meets the family. All of the family.

Patrick sat carefully on the bed in his childhood room, then began wafting the scent of caffeine towards David’s nose. He loved that David finally looked relaxed in his sleep - that hadn’t been the case since they heard that none of the Rose family was coming for the holidays.

David’s nose began to twitch, and his eyes focused immediately on the mug of coffee as soon as they opened. “Hmmmmm…. My button brought me coffee!” The grabby-hands were epic as ever, and David practically buried his face in the scented steam.

“Well. You know, I thought you might need it. Big day today, David!”

“Wait. Big day. What big day?”

“Family decorating day! Everyone is coming to help get everything ready!”

David eyed Patrick while sipping his coffee. “Define ‘everyone’, please.”

Patrick grinned. “I mean, just my cousins. And their partners. And their kids. And my aunts and uncles. Oh! And my Grandma Jean! She’s great. You’ll love her!”

As Patrick spoke, David’s eyebrows slowly moved closer and closer to his hairline, which Patrick found great joy in. One of his favorite things about David was his ability to express every emotion with just a twitch of an eyebrow. David then took a deep breath, lowered his brows, and looked Patrick straight in the eyes.

“Okay. I’m ready. I mean, I’m not ready. Me being ready will take at least an hour -”

“Obviously, I would expect no less,”Patrick grinned.

“- O-KAY. None of that attitude this early, mister. Now move. I need to decide if you made good choices on clothing for me.”

“I mean, I called Stevie to consult, so I’m sure it will be fine, David!”

“You, dear husband, are quite the troll. Now go away and leave me to my coffee!”

Patrick laughed as he made his way downstairs and into his parent’s kitchen, smiling broadly as he saw his mom and dad leaning shoulder-to-shoulder as they drank their own morning coffee.

“And what exactly has you in such a chipper mood, Patrick?”

“Well, mom, I started springing the family on David, and he’s going with ‘Arm thyself to meet the hoards’ as his response. I just left him getting ready - we should see him in about an hour.”

Marcy and Clint both laughed. “Well, son. Forewarned is forearmed and all, but I’m not sure he’ll really get it until everyone is here. It’s okay though, I have plans!”

Patrick looked at his mom with a questioning look. “Plans? What kind of plans? You know how well surprises go over in my world.”

Clint jumped in quickly. “Don’t worry, Patrick. We both want to take care of David and you this holiday. Your mother is just going to ask David to help coordinate the decorating of the house. We thought that might be a nice way for him to feel like a part of everything.”

Patrick smiled. Of course his parents understood just what David needed right now. This was the perfect solution for keeping David distracted, occupied, and involved. “I don’t know why I ever doubted you all.”

* * *

Three hours later, Patrick watched as David stared in awe at the 30-ish people of varying heights and ages gathered in his parent’s home. When Patrick started laughing, David huffed out loud.

“Patrick. This is. This is just. Why are there so many of them?!”

“David, I told you how many people were coming!”

“You, sir, did NOT tell me that it would be like this!”

Marcy looked over and saw Patrick laughing at David’s panicked look. She sighed. Her son was deeply in love with David, and also deeply in love with pushing David to the edges of his comfort level. It was time for her to set her plan in motion!

“David! Come and give me a hand. I’ve got a few things I need you to help me with.” 

“I mean, I am not sure I can be much help. You all seem to have this under control?”

“Nonsense. Come on then!” Marcy moved away up the stairs, knowing that David would follow her up all the way to the attic. 

When she got up to where everything was stored, she looked back and laughed lightly at David’s face when he viewed the dust and cobwebs gathered throughout the room. “Don’t worry, David. We are just grabbing these boxes right here. Come give me a hand.”

On his way over to the other side of the room, there was a large cedar chest that caught David’s eye. “Marcy. This is absolutely gorgeous.” 

“Ah. Yes. That. That’s Patrick’s collection.” When David looked up at her in surprise, she continued. “Go on. Open it up. You can look.”

Quickly finding the latch, David slowly opened the lid. Inside was a standard cedar chest, with an upper shelf attached to the lid. Having expected high school sports ball things, possibly a collection of the athlete cards or something like that, David was surprised when instead he found the chest full of Christmas decorations, all meticulously packed away. Marcy smiled at David’s surprised look, knowing that this was probably not what was expected.

“I don’t understand. What is all of this?”

“Patrick has always loved Christmas, and has slowly been collecting ornaments and decorations ever since he bought his first one with chore money when he was 6. He had asked if we could go to the store, and I expected him to buy some toy or baseball or something. I’m sure you can imagine my surprise when he instead spent 45 minutes deliberating over what he called his ‘perfect ornament’. When we got home, I asked if he wanted to put it on the tree. He was quick to tell me, however, that that was the family’s tree, not his, and that he would be saving everything until he had his own tree for it all.”

As David listened to the story, he became more confused. “Why didn’t he ever tell me that? He’s never said anything about wanting to help with the holiday decorations!”

“That is a question you will have to ask him, David. I’m sure he has his reasons. Now, grab those two boxes there, and I’ll get these.”

Later that evening, as the family was finishing decorating the house, David found Patrick taking a moment to just sit and stare at the glowing Christmas tree. He sat down, snuggling up next to Patrick with a warm mug of spiced and spiked apple cider.

* * *

“Wait. Where’s mine?”

“Your what?”

“My cider!”

“Ha. You didn’t ask for any. And this is mine!”

“..... Will you share with me?”

David rolled his eyes. “I mean. I guess you have a clean mouth, so fine,” and handed a smiling Patrick his much.

While Patrick was taking a sip, he noticed David nervously twisting his rings. “What’s going on, David? Are you not having fun?”

“Oh, no. I’m having such a good time. I just….. I have a question.”

“Okay, David. You know you can ask me anything.”

“I just. Well. You know you can help me decorate our place right?”

“Of course I do. That’s a weird question?”

David sighed. “Well, when Marcy and I were upstairs I saw your cedar chest. And she said I could look in it, I promise I wasn’t just snooping. But then I saw what was in it, and she told me the story of you collecting ornaments over the years, and I just don’t understand why you hadn’t ever shared that with me. Is it something I did? Did I make you feel like you couldn’t share in the holidays with me?”

Patrick smiled gently. His David was doing it again - feeling the emotions of those around him. “David. Do you remember our first Christmas Eve together?”

“Oh my God. Yes. Why would you bring that up? To this day I have nightmares of that damn tree burning the entire motel down. What of it?”

Patrick chuckled. “I mean. Yes. That tree. It was something. But beyond that, do me a favor. Close your eyes.”

David glared at Patrick. “Have we not had enough of that this week?!”

“David. Trust me. I love you. Now, close your eyes.”

David sighed, unable to argue with Patrick. “Okay, fine. Now what?”

Patrick smoothed his hand down David’s arm. “Take a deep breath, and think about that party. About setting everything up before Johnny arrived. Tell me the first words that come to mind when you are remembering that.”

David squeezed his eyes tighter, as though he were trying to focus on what he could see in his memory. “Cinnamon. Wine bottles popping while carols are singing. Warmth. And, well. Family.”

Patrick smiled. This was exactly what he thought. “That. Family. That was something that I could tell you hadn’t really had before during the holidays, and. Well, I wanted to make sure you continued to have that. I just thought that the best way to make sure that happened was to let you make the holidays what you wanted them to be.”

David opened his eyes as Patrick was talking, and looked quietly at this button of a man that he had been blessed with. “Patrick. That might be the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, but I will not cry. I can’t believe you. But I also don’t want you to not enjoy the holidays like you want to.”

“David, I love spending time with you, and with our families. Your happiness is my true holiday joy.”

David looked up at the ceiling, blinking rapidly. It was just such a Patrick thing, he didn’t know why he was surprised. “Patrick. I love you. I want us to make traditions together. And what you care about it part of that.”

The couple smiled at each other, knowing that this was another touchpoint in their relationship - one of those moments they would both remember as  _ significant _ . 

“Boys! Come on! Come into the dining room!!”

“Aaaand just like that, with the dulcet tones of my mother’s voice, the moment is over.”

“Dulcet tones? You have  _ got _ to stop speaking with my mom so much.” The two men continued bantering back and forth as they walked into the dining room, then came to an abrupt halt when Patrick ran into David’s back as he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

“David, what?”

Patrick looked up, and immediately began smiling in joy. Scattered around the room was his family, lights dimmed, with his mom and dad at the head of the table. There was space next to them that was clearly for David and Patrick. Set up in front of them was a beautiful, carved wooden menorah, with slender blue tapers waiting to be lit. 

David was still, as if glued to the floor. “David? You alright?”

“I can’t - what is this?”

Marcy smiled gently. “David, we know how important the holidays have become to you and your family. We know how important not just Christmas, but Hanukkah is, to you. I know it already started, so it’s not quite the same… but we would be honored if you would share this tradition with us.”

David, with tears in his eyes and Patrick by his side, walked slowly towards Marcy and Clint. “Thank you. I would love to.” David stood there, with Patrick, his parents, and his new extended family surrounding him, and began to pull out a match to light the candles.


	4. Epilogue: One Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, we reach the end....

“David? How are things going?”

Patrick had been working at the Apothecary all day. Today was David’s personal day, and he had planned to spend the day decorating the house for the holidays. Patrick was concerned, however, because he had come home to a partially lit, one-of-a-kind, Ray’s Special tree, boxes of decorations, and candles laying on the table with no menorah. This was too much of a flash-back to last year to not be concerning, especially since they had just confirmed yesterday that everyone was coming this year.

“David? Where are you?” Patrick was looking around the house, when suddenly he heard David huffing and puffing in the kitchen. 

“Patrick! Wait! Stop right there! I’ll be right there! Don’t come back here!”

Patrick grinned, watching David come stumbling into the living room, adjusting his fluffiest black and gold sweater. “What’s going on, David? Why aren’t the decorations done yet? I figured you would have everything up and sparkling by now!”

“Well. I just. I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes. Because you trust me.” David grinned when he dropped that line, knowing full well the throwback to last year’s holiday surprises.

Patrick rolled his eyes, smiled, and closed them tight. “Okay David. What’s next?”

“Wait right there… Don’t open your eyes! Keep them closed until I tell you to open them!” With that, the house was filled with David continuing to huff and puff, obviously dragging something heavy into the room. “Don’t worry! I’m protecting the floors!”

Patrick chuckled - of course David would worry about their original wood floors.

“Okay. Well, I guess. Yeah. Okay. Open your eyes.”

Patrick opened his eyes, looking straight at David, then noticed that he was bashfully looking at something on the floor. “David, what….”

“I think it’s time we make our own version of traditions, don’t you?”

There, on the floor, sat Patrick’s cedar chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a joy to write. As soon as I saw the prompt, I had an idea in my head of what I wanted to write. Hopefully it lives up to expectations!


End file.
